


and he returned it.

by torabasu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: a kiss is placed.





	and he returned it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caticoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/gifts).



> not really something new , just an upload of some old sappy kirasieg.

t'was another long night in the astral plane, but it wasn't like that was a bad thing. both hoshido and nohr had come together and agreed to work together to defeat a common enemy. all was well between the two kingdoms ( sure people still had their grudges and such but things were still well.

 

everyone was sitting together, eating and laughing without a care in the world. and then there was siegbert. he had left early so that he could practice more princely duties and such. no one really thought much of it besides kiragi. he didn't even finish eating before going out and looking for the other prince.

 

when he found siegbert, he was sitting outside reading. kiragi wondered if siegbert found this stuff to be fun but quickly shook that thought out of his mind. 'he's always this serious..i wish i could help him...' the smaller prince thought.

 

without thinking, he ran over to the other prince and tugged on his sleeve. the taller turned around and smiled at the smaller. it was so rare to see siegbert smile that kiragi almost got lost in it ( most of the time siegbert had a blank yet polite face on ).

 

the two princes had a small conversation that consisted of kiragi trying to get siegbert to do something with him tonight. siegbert eventually gave in since he does want to be on good terms with the hoshidan royalty.

 

it was but a simple walk through the camp for a bit until siegbert started pointing out stars and constellations. siegbert seemed slightly enthusiastic about this so kiragi slowly got more into it as well. as the night went on it was clear that siegbert had loosened up a little bit. with a small smile, the taller boy leaned down and placed a kiss on the hoshidan's cheek. and the smaller returned it.


End file.
